


A Happy Halloween, Indeed

by TheCoolOne05



Series: DiaMaru Fluff AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DiaMaru Day, DiaMaru Week, F/F, Family, Fluffy, Halloween, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: The Kurosawa-Kunikida Family happily celebrate Halloween, their daughter’s favorite holiday, together!





	A Happy Halloween, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the last batch of stories for the last day of DiaMaru Week! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is also a 3-part story that will also serve as a Halloween treat for everyone that celebrates it. I actually don't celebrate it because of religious difference, but hey, that doesn't stop me from writing seasonal stories XD

It’s autumn. And autumn signaled the season of Halloween for the Kunikida-Kurosawa family. That meant a whole month of spooky, scary stuff for everyone and a whole month of candy for the kids and alike. To the Kunikida-Kurosawa family though, Halloween season meant differently. Not only was this their daughter’s favorite holiday, but it was also the month that guaranteed a very happy and cheerful Amber.

Amber, now six years old and in first grade, proved to be quite like her “Papa”, as she would call her raven-haired mother. She was smart, persistent, and takes studying seriously. Though that did not mean she was as grumpy as her Papa would usually be, she was still a bit of a moody one when it comes to studying. Thankfully, she acts differently towards her friends.

With those facts about their daughter, Dia and Hanamaru were always the happiest whenever they see their daughter excited for the month of October and the day of Halloween. They even assumed that Amber probably likes Halloween more than Christmas. She would often prompt them to immediately buy Halloween decorations and candy. Then they would decorate their whole house and basically turn it into what Amber thought a scary house should look like—which was basically more cute than scary.

Well, ironically, Amber was not a big fan of the scary part of Halloween. Pretty normal for a kid, they thought. Truth be told, Amber and even Ruby, an adult, was still terrified by the scary mansion design Dia once did to their house to this day. Naturally, Hanamaru and Leah was disappointed of Dia. Even she was disappointed of herself, funnily enough. Yoshiko, Kanan, and Mari, even if all were frightful of it as well, enjoyed the thrill. And the others—Mito, Sarah, Shima, and everyone’s parents—all had fun on their own accord in the party.  The rest of the kids, Chika, You, and Riko did not even bother to try going through the house.

It was a fun Halloween party, nonetheless. Fortunately for the rest and Amber, Dia and Hanamaru decided to go with their daughter’s idea—that idea being a simple Halloween costume party. In all honesty, their house was not that huge, but it was spacious enough and it’s what they consider home. So the place was good to go. It just needed decorations.

“Mama! Papa! Let’s go shopping! Please? Pleeeease?” Little Amber excitedly begged, jumping on her tip-toes, short brown hair flowing with the up and down motion. Her emerald eyes glimmered with innocent glee, a wide grin formed her beautiful lips. She shone a joyful glow and a hopeful aura surrounded her little presence. Her hands were formed into fists and were held under her chin to form her aunt’s iconic “Ganbaruby” pose.

The two could not help but smile softly at their daughter’s rare excitement, “Of course, dear.” Hanamaru answered, crouching down to hug her daughter. Dia joined soon after, hugging the two of them and giving her wife and daughter a kiss on the lips and the cheek, respectively.

“Shameless!” Amber gasped and exclaimed jokingly, earning a laugh from her parents.

“Where did you learn that?” Her Mama asked rhetorically, eyeing her wife with a playful glare. Dia simple looked away with a whistle, though she still chuckled, unable to keep up their little comedic act. Their daughter only giggled at her mothers’ lovely interaction.

After a wealthy laugh from the family, they finally calmed and Dia asked: “You excited for Halloween?”

“Of course, zura!” Amber and Hanamaru answered with equal joy. “Pshh. You two are really just excited for the candies and sweets…” Dia responded almost immediately, having been known her family since…the time it started, of course.

The two only stuck their tongue out to tease. Having grown calmer and NOT hotheaded for the past few years, Dia was not furious of the idea of her family eating many sweets and being teasing with her. Though that did not stop her from _acting_ like her old self. It was quite fun to act like the old, hotheaded Dia once in a while—anything to entertain her family, really.

“Amber-chaaaan! Maru-chaaaaan!” She exclaimed, activating her hothead side. “You two are NOT eating candies until I assure that you two are eating healthily! Do you not know the danger of eating way too much sugar?! You can get cavities, and more sugar-related diseases and illnesses! I will have no choice but to monitor your daily sugar intake! And you WILL follow my balanced diet plan!”

“Mama… Papa’s scary…” Amber whispered, acting terrified as she hugged her brunette mother for comfort. She could not help but still smile though. It was simply too funny for her.

“No laughing!” Her Papa ordered, both Hanamaru and Amber standing straight and saluting. However, they could not keep up the act and they broke into a laughing fit. Amber even had to clutch her tummy because she was having way too much fun.

Hanamaru went to her wife and hugged her by the waist, still laughing a bit. She then leaned on her wife’s shoulder, saying: “You still got it, zura… It’s just like old times…”

“Yeah… Absolutely,” she replied with a satisfied sigh. “I kind of miss those times, you know?”

“I do too,” Hanamaru agreed, nodding. “But the present is nice too, zura. Especially with Amber-chan around. Right, Amber-chan?”

“Yup! You will have to deal with me now! Teehee!” She declared jokingly. Though young, she had an idea on what her Mama and Papa probably had to deal with to raise her. That was why she strives to be a good girl for them!

“I think I _am_ fonder of our present though,” Dia smiled as she crouched to ruffle Amber’s hair. “I would not have this adorable child in front of me to play with if that was the case. Though I do think your Mama would be a great substitute for a cute girl to play with.” She told her daughter with a wink.

Then came a light smack to the head from Hanamaru. “Don’t give our daughter strange implications, zura.”

“What?” The other asked with a grin. “I did not say anything.” Though her playful tone said otherwise. This earned her another smack from her wife.

Amber, young and innocent she is, just stood there in question. Curiosity was present on her face as her head tilted. It was an innocence Hanamaru wanted to preserve. Though she thinks Dia is hanging out way too much with Kanan and Mari. That, however, is normal for they ARE childhood friends. She was more surprised with the fact that Dia only started to inherit her friend’s behavior recently, despite the years they were together as kids.

She was thankful for that though. She did not want a perverted Dia for a girlfriend during her high school days.

“Oh! Look at the time,” Dia reminded, looking at her watch. “We better get going.”

“To the mall!” Amber excitedly yelled, immediately running outside to their car. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

And so the Kunikida-Kurosawa family traveled to the mall to buy all the Halloween stuff they needed and wanted.


End file.
